


Graveyard Smash

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [46]
Category: Blood For Dracula (1974), Flesh For Frankenstein (1973)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, Necrophilia, Nudity, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Whatever happened to my Transylvania Twist?





	Graveyard Smash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/gifts).



> password 'festivids'

[Graveyard Smash [Blood for Dracula/Flesh for Frankenstein]](https://vimeo.com/314988451) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
